That Simple
by MadEva
Summary: A bit based on a Simpson episode I watched. It's about Deans final moment. But perhaps with a bit suprising outcome. PLease rewiev.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters in it.

That simple.

It was his last day. He knew it. He had counted down so long. Sam thought he didn't care, but he did. He had counted hours, minutes even seconds. Not there was only waiting left. Ooh, how he hated to wait for things. Fuck it. He just wanted it to be over with.

Earlier that night he had slipped silently out of the hotel room he was cheering with his brother. For a moment he had hesitated. He wanted to stay so bad. He wanted to be there for his little brother. He had looked at Sam for a moment, or maybe an eternity. The young man had fallen asleep sometime during the night. Dean knew that he had tried to stay up as long as he could, wanting to protect his brother, but finally sleep claimed him. Dean knew this because he had only been pretending to sleep. Waiting for Sam to sleep so he could leave.

The only thing he had left was the key to the Impala. And a letter. He had wanted to tell Sammy so much in that letter. But the words had gotten stuck in his head. He couldn't seem to but words to paper. So he ended up writing: "See you in hell little brother, no chick flick, but I love you, Dean". Sam would understand the meaning behind. Sam knew him all to well.

Now Dean was sitting in another shitty hotel room with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. Drinking and waiting. For some reason he had locked the door. It was a feeble attempt to keep them away, but he knew they would get him anyway. Of course he would not let them take him easy. That's just not the way he was built.

Sammy, even thinking the name heart him. Hell was not that bad of a thought knowing that Sammy would be alive. But somehow, he thought, hell would sound a lot better if one of the residents were his little brother. It would sound better if his father would be there. But alas, wishful thinking would not bring them to him.

"Selfish bastard!" he yelled to no-one. Why the hell would he think such a thing. Wasn't the reason for why he was going to hell so that Sam would have a good life. He was doing it for him. Why? Because he knew that his little brother being in this world would have a bigger meaning. He didn't know what, but he knew that the boys fait was grand.

Sam should have heard him now. Talking like intellectulala person, intelectull person… Ooh, fuck. A smart guy!

Suddenly he heard them. Scratching at the door. They were coming to claim his soul. They were coming for him. He sat there, only listening to the sounds of the beasts on the other side of the door, slowly taking sips of the burning liquid. He didn't even bother to lift his gun. He knew what was coming.

Then it happened, the beast shattered the door. Roaring at him. For a brief moment they looked at their pray, a bit surprised that he sat there totally calm just staring at them.

Then they attacked. They attacked with a force the hunter had never experienced before. His last thoughts were of his little brother. Sammy!

There was a bright light. Like a trailer on a dark road. For some reason it didn't hurt his eyes.

Was this hell? Bright lights? This could not be right!

Suddenly Sam was in front of him and a Demon with gloving eyes.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I did it Dean" the younger man smiled at him.

"What did you do? Are you dead too?" Dean felt a sudden anger, he had sacrificed himself for his little brother and he was here.

Then the Demon spoke, with a clear voice somehow filled with anger and what else… it sounded like he was surprised at something. Dean could not comprehend at first but then it dawned on him.

"My soul belongs to Sam…"

The Demon could not claim his soul, he did not own it. Somehow it belonged to Sam. Dean wanted to cry in happiness, but he would not, that was to girlish, to Sam…

The silence was almost deafening. Nether one of them had spoken in several hours. Sam was sitting by his computer trying to ignore his older brother who could not seem to stop staring at him.

"How did you do it?" Dean finally asked. "How did you get me out?"

For a while it did not seem as Sam would answer. Then he smiled.

"I made a deal, Dean"

" A deal??" Dean shouted on top of his lungs. "You made a deal??? FUCK, with who?"

Sam smiled, a smile Dean had not seen before. It was a look on his little brothers face that was of pure content.

"Are you gonna answer me? What the fuck have you done? Who did you make the deal with Sammy?"

"With you" the younger hunter simply said.

"With me?"

"Yes, when we were kids, you said that you would protect me forever, that you would give your soul for me and to me"

Was it as simple as that? Dean laid down on the bed. Maybe it was that simple, maybe it had always been like that. He had dreaded going to hell, being alone without his little brother. Now he would live. All because of silly things he had said as a child.

"So, is the deal binding or can I have my soul back?"

"Of course you can't Dean" Sam said with a childish grin.


End file.
